


I'M ROBIN, THE BOY WONDER!

by ayobaby



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Robin, Gen, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is Robin, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake is Robin, no beta we die like jason todd, robin the boy wonder - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayobaby/pseuds/ayobaby
Summary: Gotham and Her Robins.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Gotham City & Damian Wayne, Gotham City & Dick Grayson, Gotham City & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Gotham City
Kudos: 30





	I'M ROBIN, THE BOY WONDER!

**Author's Note:**

> nobody cares but my favourite robin is jason

The first to hold the mantle, to create a formidable legacy and pass it on, is Richard Grayson. Gotham's streets are blessed by the appearance of this young superhero, accomplice to the feared Batman. Her citizens watch in awe as the Dark Knight is accompanied by an immovable beacon of light. Sunlight appears to stream from the young boy's feet with every daring flip he succeeds in, with every hooligan and hoodlum he stops in their tracks, with every smile he places on the people's faces. 

The Bat only appears in the night and this new hero is no different. However, the young boy brings a sense of safety with him which is something Batman fundamentally lacks. All of Gotham agrees that the sight of the Dark Knight is enough to relieve someone — nobody will be hurt tonight. The sight of Robin is enough to fill them with joy. It’s almost ridiculous how a boy crusading in green pants could bedazzle them with every twist and turn and brave contortion as he helps clean the streets. 

“Who is he?” They have wondered more often than not since the very beginning. Nobody questions why exactly he is here or how he's capable of such admirable feats; they just want to know the name of this young hero. And when he declares it with such vigour, Gothamites cannot help but feel a strange sense of pride. 

“I'm Robin, the Boy Wonder!” He yells into the thundering night after a horrific encounter with Poison Ivy. Boy Wonder indeed, Gotham agrees.

The second to carry the mantle, to partake in the legacy, is Jason Todd. The first few people to notice almost feel foolish for being so nit-picky but they must be realistic. A new hero has appeared, going by the name Nightwing, and his impressive aerobic feats leave no doubt in anybody's mind — the first Robin has graduated. His legacy continues though.

He is different. The second Robin is not inclined towards performing mind blowing stunts - it would be a shame to not acknowledge his impressive dexterity midair even if he does not have the passion for it - but finds himself, more often than not, in Gotham's feared Crime Alley, frequently checking up on the unfortunate residents. People have pondered for hours regarding his deep connection to the poverty stricken area. 

He becomes a beacon of hope for the poor. Every street child knows to approach Robin if they need directions to a trustworthy shelter / soup kitchen or need someone to watch their back. He will do it without question with a triumphant, blinding, smirk on his face. The streets of Gotham all agree that Jason's Robin is a credit to the first, continuing the legacy whilst distinguishing himself. If the first Robin was for everybody, then the second Robin is for the children. Nobody minds. The Dark Knight himself has lightened up slightly — it is not so nonsensical to view Batman as the protector of the older teenagers and adults nowadays. 

“I'm Robin, the Boy Wonder!” He declares as he delivers a sickening blow to the Scarecrow's hip. Boy Wonder indeed, Gotham agrees.

(and She misses him dearly when the Joker drags him through hell and back. All of Gotham mourns for their precious second Boy Wonder. They offer heartfelt condolences to the Dark Knight and light candles in the child hero's honour. Crime Alley is particularly bleak with grief and is never truly the same again.

Not until the return of the Red Hood.)

The third to uphold the mantle, to force his way into the legacy, is Timothy Drake. People are shocked when he first appears. What is Batman thinking? Putting another child in danger? They cannot deny, however, that the Dark Knight has brightened with his new Robin by his side. He is no longer dangerously hovering on the edges of rooftops nor does he look so morose and troubled. Gotham feared they would lose Batman too. The third Robin has eased these woes.

Robin flits in and out of the streets. He is not as flexible as the first nor as vicious as the second however there is something unbelievably charming about the way he cleans Gotham. His mind is sharp. The people watch him aim for certain pressure points, they watch him set up traps in order to confuse the Joker, they watch him lead established villains and newly presented thugs into certain strategic corners in order to minimise any civilian casualty and infrastructure damage. 

Most importantly, they watch how he provides hope to those tethering on the edge themselves. The third Robin is for those who feel they cannot go on any further. No matter your age or situation, he is there to placate and support. Gotham overhears him telling Batman that he is Her ‘personal cheerleader’ and She cannot stop the delight which runs through Her upon hearing such an endearing title. 

“I'm Robin, the Boy Wonder.” He states after a tense altercation with the Riddler as he guides civilians to safety. Boy Wonder indeed, Gotham agrees.

The fourth to take the mantle, to be thrusted into the legacy, is Damian Wayne. When he begins to sweep the streets, Gothamites are unsure. They can feel that Batman has changed somehow and there is no doubt in their minds that this Robin is new. 

(Their suspicions are confirmed when Red Robin hits the streets a few weeks later.)

Gotham faces an almost crushing brutality in the way Robin attacks villains. He does not subdue, tactfully or otherwise, like his predecessors. He aims to wipe out entirely and the citizens feel uneasy. They feel naked, stripped bare, and wholly separated from their night vigilantes. This is different. And in Gotham, different is not always welcomed. 

This uneasy opinion changes as they observe how the fourth Robin protects animals with such startling care. Where he is clinical with human beings, he is gentle with cats and dogs and any unfortunate animal caught in the crossfire. They observe how he becomes acquainted with every animal shelter and pet store of the city, how he finds the time to lecture the owners and veterinarians with a barrage of facts, how he becomes a favourite of small children and the very elderly with his affinity for their pets. 

Robin is for the animals and for the weak. Anybody with a big heart or furry legs who cannot protect themselves are guarded by him. His katana is frightening, especially in contrast to the former Robins, but Gotham knows that he utilises it only to protect Her. The fourth Robin may be horrifyingly cutthroat but his devastating blows never incapacitate anybody who is undeserving of them. 

“I'm Robin, the Boy Wonder.” He sneers at the Joker, the sword in his hand poised threateningly after an emergency evacuation of the community centre where small animals and children converge. Boy Wonder indeed, Gotham agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> “Boy Wonder is a stupid title.” Damian deadpans. Dick chokes.
> 
> “It is not! Take that back, little D. Take it back right now.”
> 
> “No, I will not.”
> 
> Jason and Tim simultaneously raise their right eyebrow at their eldest and youngest brothers. 
> 
> “Boys, right?” Stephanie cheers behind them, slinging both her arms over their shoulders. 
> 
> “Come to think of it... I was Robin for a bit. Guess that makes me the Girl Wonder!”
> 
> Tim smiles at her wearily whilst Jason snorts. Damian eyes her menacingly.
> 
> “You’re not cool, Fatgirl.”
> 
> Stephanie's smile turns murderous.
> 
> “Shut up, Demon Baby!”


End file.
